


dragon issues.

by shinotshin (orphan_account)



Series: midnight [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Baby Dragon, Comfort/Angst, Denial of Feelings, Gryffindor Yuta, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Love/Hate, M/M, Ravenclaw Jaehyun, Ravenclaw Wendy, Slytherin Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shinotshin
Summary: When the quartet decides to study dragons with Taeyong's sister, things don’t end well.





	1. rules are made to be broken, right?

**Author's Note:**

> there will be five short chapters, lots of yutae as always. DUDE, I SHOULD BE ENDING THE REAL FIC, BUT NO, HERE I AM WRITING MORE DRABBLES, MORE YUTAE. 
> 
> i'm such a mess, geez.
> 
> but i love yutae, they are otp, so i don't regret anything.
> 
> hope you enjoy! <3

Taeyong's sister was a bit like him. Her black hair was short, about neck-high, and she wore casual clothes all the time. Her regatta left part of her back exposed, and it was possible to see the numerous burns in the area. There were tattoos scattered all over her arms, all about dragons and similar creatures. The only difference between them was her caramel eyes, so bright but so scary. Other than that, even their personality was similar, even though Ahreum was older than Taeyong and more adventurous than him.

“Okay, let’s stay here,” Ahreum said in a somewhat lively voice, dropping the large pile of wood she had brought to the floor, “have you decided who you will sleep with?” she asked, taking her wand from her black-skinny-jeans pocket.

“Yes,” Taeyong answered, some irritation in his tone, “Jaehyun and Wendy will sleep together, and I’ll stay with Yuta,” he rolled his eyes when the Ravenclaw duo snickered behind him.

“Oh, I understand,” the dragon trainer commented, confused. Then she approached Taeyong, taking him somewhere, “we will come back soon, meanwhile, set up the tents and use protection spells!” she spoke to the trio at the back, and not waiting a response, dragged her brother with her.

“What’s going on?” he questioned, totally puzzled.

“We need to talk about that Gryffindor boy,” Ahreum stopped at a relatively distant place from where they had resolved to set the camp up, “it’s him, isn’t it?” even if it was a question, she was already smiling like a maniac.

Taeyong made a strange face, wanting to avoid a grin while pretending to not understand, “uh? What are you talking about?”

His sister rolled her eyes, playfully hitting his shoulder, “hey, I’m not stupid, okay? He’s the guy you have a crush on for, like, three years?” Ahreum laughed at the sudden blush on Taeyong’s face, “so it’s him, oh my Merlin, Taeyong, a Gryffindor? I can’t believe!”

He scrunched his nose, “are you not mad that it’s a boy?”

Ahreum seemed to think a little, “hmmm, no, I don’t care. But I do care if he’s a Gryff-shit,” she shrugged as if it was nothing.

“Hey! Don’t insult his house, okay?” Taeyong told defensively, “some people from Gryffindor are cool, and it’s not my problem if in the past our house wanted to kill them and vice versa.”

“But it’s like a rule to not be friends, nor fall in love with someone from Gryffindor. We’re from Slytherin, Tae, for goodness sake!” she said jokingly, but the Slytherin boy looked at her with a serious expression.

“Rules are made to be broken, right?” his voice became hoarse, it made Ahreum frown.

“So you are _this_ deep, uh?” she sighed, putting her hands on her waist, “if you’re happy, I really don’t care,” the dragon trainer smiled sweetly at her brother, just like she always do with baby dragons.

“Can I go back?” Taeyong asked for permission, pointing to the wilderness in which they were before. Ahreum nodded, and Taeyong gave her a quick hug, “thanks for understanding,” he mumbled, rapidly moving away and running to where Yuta was.

Ahreum laughed to herself, watching her little brother run to the person with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life. It was strange to think like this, to think that Taeyong was growing up, becoming a man, a great wizard and falling in love. She had not even found anyone to like, her life was to love dragons and take care of them so no one would hurt them, and here she is, seeing her younger brother, her little baby grow up in front of her eyes and start walking with his own legs without needing her advice.

She barely realized that the tears started to spread all over her beautiful face.


	2. are you a wizard or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yutae is taking my life away and i'm not even ashamed.
> 
> nct is taking my life away too, this comeback is just- ughhh ;;
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy <3

“That’s it, I can’t pack up the tent because I don’t know how to,” Taeyong snorted, dropping the tarp and its ropes where they were before. He could have gone with Wendy to prepare the protection spells, but instead he chose to help Yuta with the tents. Not that he wanted to stay with the Gryffindor—pffff… Okay, not at all. It's just... He did not trust Jaehyun a hundred percent and leaving him alone with Yuta was not a good idea.

“What you’re staring at?” an amused Yuta asked, laughing at the misery of the Slytherin. He had no idea he was staring; he looked away almost immediately.

“Well, you could help me, right,” Taeyong said with irony.

“And what’s your prize?” the younger arched an eyebrow, still grinning.

“ _A kiss_ ,” he wanted to kill himself, where did all this confidence come from?

Yuta looked surprised for a second, but then began to laugh scandalously shortly after. Taeyong ended up smiling like an idiot with the incredible melody, seeing how handsome that boy could be. And, heaven knows, he could spend hours just staring at the work of art that was Nakamoto Yuta, admiring and idolizing as if he were the most precious thing in the entire world. Maybe he was, yet, Taeyong is too proud to admit it.

After recovering from the laughter crisis, Yuta sat next to Taeyong, too close. Their arms touched, making the Slytherin flinch slightly; the other didn’t seem to notice, “I’m going to help you, but no kisses, please,” he made a disgusted face, giggling after.

Taeyong sighed, “alright.”

“Aw, I know you wanted to kiss this pretty mouth, but not today,” the Gryffindor pressed one of his cheeks, joking, “maybe tomorrow, who knows?” the mischievous grin could not lie.

“You’re so—ugh…” Taeyong grunted, lifting out of nowhere. That made Yuta a little… lost? What did he do this time?

“What?” he asked, not understanding a single thing.

“It’s nothing, really. Let’s just—do this, hm?” the Slytherin pointed to the unarmed tent.

“Oh, right,” Yuta was disappointed, and he was not even trying to hide it, “but are you a wizard or not?” Taeyong looked at him in distress, thinking that he said that seriously, however, the sarcastic smile on his face said otherwise.

“What are you trying to—“ then it hit him. He already knows what to do. He took the wand out of his jeans, pointing it at the undone tent, “ _erecto_ ,” and everything was ready.

Yuta clapped, satirizing the achievement of the other, “finally!” and got up, moving away to get the sleeping bags.

Taeyong watched as the other turned, thinking to himself that he was three times better in ripped jeans, a shirt of some American band that he could not recognize, and black coots. He looked almost normal wearing this sort of outfit, and he looked much prettier too. No, he did not look, he _was_ prettier. Lately, he had been thinking excessively about Yuta and all that he was. He was easily lost in that bright smile, his senses seemed to no longer exist with every step the boy took and worst of all, he knew this, yet he did nothing to stop.

The Slytherin barely noticed Wendy standing beside him.

“What are you doing?” she asked, looking at Taeyong with fun.

He was startled, but managed to answer, “uh, nothing,” with a slightly shrug.

The girl looked in the direction Taeyong had kept his eyes fixed before, “oh, you were taking a good look on him,” she stated, giggling a little, “I have to admit, he’s very beautiful like this,” he sent her a warning look, to which she just smiled mischievously, “are you jealous?” Wendy teasingly poked his sides, making him hide a smile.

“No, I’m not,” Taeyong replied with a stern voice, looking irritated.

“Okay, so I can flirt with him, yeah?” she was already preparing to approach Yuta when the other pulled her arm.

“Don’t you dare…” his eyes showed distress, but what prevailed was the dangerous way they faced the girl.

“Nah, I’m not going to do anything,” Wendy grinned, and Taeyong let her go, “you know that I ship you two since you first met in the train,” she explained, her eyes clearly sparkling because of the memory.

 “Yeah, you said something about it. That we were your one true pairing? I don’t remember.”

“Yup, you guys are the best couple ever, even though you’re not a couple _yet_ , but you’ll be soon,” the Ravenclaw said with confidence.

“What if we don’t end up together?” he questioned, a bit insecure.

“You will. For better or for worse.”

Something in Wendy's constant smile changed and that made Taeyong shiver. It was frightening to look at her that way, it made him remember that she was a genius girl, capable of doing anything to get what she wanted. Or what her friends wanted. That was one of her qualities, even though she seemed a little psycho because of it.

The Slytherin laughed nervously. “You really are a crazy little thing, aren’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wendy is the biggest yutae shipper in this fic oh my god--- wait, the biggest is jaehyun, actually, you don't even know what he's going to do, ahhh...
> 
> i'll see you soon <3


	3. hold me tight and never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many feels in this chapter... yutae being very touchy theeh~~ but it's sad so :(
> 
> i'm weird because i like these types of scenes, i really love them. these moments create invisible bonds between people and they don't even notice. and they are very important. esp for yutae~ 
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy!!!

His hands were sweating, and he did not like it at all. The fact that Yuta was right beside him annoyed him immensely, but at the same time he kind of liked the feeling. Taeyong could easily feel the tension emerging between them, but in that tiny space of the tent it was impossible to move without touching. So neither of them could sleep, which was already stressing them out. The only funny fact was that Taeyong felt some comfort with Yuta there; at least he would not be alone if a dragon came out of the middle of nowhere.

He was awakened from his thoughts by some of his tent-mate's movements, who had turned to face him, making it possible for the two to face each other directly, “can’t sleep?” Yuta’s voice was low and calm, as well as his features.

“No,” the Slytherin answered simply.

“Me neither,” it was almost impossible to see where he was looking; however, Taeyong had a small certainty that their gazes were connected.

A small space for silence opened. Taeyong tried to fill it, “isn’t it weird?” he asked in a whisper.

“What?” the Gryffindor’s tone showed confusion? Could not identify.

“The fact that we are sleeping together,” he commented, insecurity all over his tone.

“I don’t think so. We already did it, right?” Yuta more affirmed than questioned, straightening himself on the uncomfortable bed to better see the other.

“Yeah… But it was four years ago,” Taeyong replied, not very lively.

“Still, we slept together,” the younger retorted.

“That makes sense, I think.”

“Maybe,” and silence fell over them for a few minutes. The Slytherin was thinking that Yuta was already sleeping when he asked, “do you remember what I said to you in our fourth year?”

Taeyong frowned. “Uh… You said so many things to me back then. I don’t know which one you’re talking about.”

“When I said that you were handsome.”

“Oh…” he blushed, looking away, “yeah, I remember.”

“Actually, you are handsome. Back to that time, you were just becoming handsome, you were not handsome yet. But you are now. And you know what is weird?” Yuta said so many things at the same time that Taeyong almost got lost. Sleep was already affecting his brain, and it was difficult to process things right.

Though, he managed to say a lazy “what?” without knowing exactly why.

“You’re getting more and more attractive each day. How can you do this?”

Even in the dark, Nakamoto's eyes gleamed. It was a beautiful thing to see, despite the completely pointless question.

“Maybe it’s because I’m into Quidditch, while you’re always reading books,” a small laugh from Taeyong filled the mood.

“Hm, maybe you’re right,” said an amused Yuta, not accepting the answer too well, “do you remember when we were in the fifth year and it was Christmas?” he kept interrogating, seeming like a curious kid.

“If you’re talking about the mistletoe incident, I don’t want to remember,” Taeyong twisted his nose, pretending not to like the memory.

“Come on, it was fun!” Yuta giggled, getting suddenly agitated.

The Slytherin groaned, trying to not smile, “I could’ve kissed you.”

“You wished you could, don’t you?”

And then everything was quiet. Taeyong did not know what to answer, would it be strange if he said yes, he wanted to kiss him back then? Would Yuta curse him and go to sleep with Jaehyun? He had no desire to take chances and find out what his reaction would be.

“You know, you should go to sleep,” was all that he said, “we’re going to go after some dragons tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I should,” his throat felt dry, not knowing why, “and you should, too.”

“I’m going to.”

Yuta began to turn to the other side, specifically his back to Taeyong. “Goodnight, Tae.”

The elder sighed, facing the big wall the other put between them. “Night, Yuta.”

 

Hours had passed and Yuta had managed to sleep. But Taeyong was still staring at the yellowish ceiling of the canvas. He spent a great deal of time thinking about the conversation he'd had with the boy sleeping next to him. It would be incredible if they could become friends and talk to each other without starting a discussion or without some stupid provocation. In fact, Taeyong wanted something more from Yuta, though this was the kind of thing he preferred to keep to himself. It was not a big problem to speak his feelings; the problem was that he was insecure about Yuta's reaction. His lips began to tremble at the mere thought of his outburst.

And he could spend hours wondering what might have happened were it not for the weird sound he heard next to him.

Taeyong looked at Yuta, his brow furrowed slightly.

“Taeyong,” the other called, agony filling his voice. The Slytherin worried.

“Yuta? I’m here,” he approached the completely shrunken body beneath the covers, facing the urge to touch him to see if everything was all right.

“Tae, please—“ the sound was now like a cry. Taeyong began to despair.

“Yuta, what’s going on…” he whispered softly, letting the concern wash over his senses.

“Where are you? Please, come back…” Yuta squirmed as if he wanted to get away from something, and his voice showed so much pain that it hurt Taeyong too.

“Hey, it’s okay,” so he decided to touch the younger man's shoulder, but did not expect him to wake up in a jolt and look at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Nor did he expect tears spreading all over his beautiful face, “what happened?” he could not control the bewilderment; he was surprised Yuta was talking while he dreamed.

Although, the Gryffindor did not answer, he made something that surprised Taeyong even more.

He threw himself into Taeyong's arms, gripping his neck tightly in a position that would be uncomfortable had it not been for the Slytherin's hands holding his waist. Yuta began to sob in a way that was painful to hear, all Taeyong could do was whisper in his ear that he was there, that everything would be all right, that it was just a dream, while stroking his back to comfort him.

“Please, hold me tight and never let go,” Yuta managed to say between his sobs, and Taeyong nodded, circling his arms around the now fragile body, hugging him so tightly it felt like he wanted to keep him close forever. And maybe that was it.

They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, but none of them complained. They did not even say anything after Yuta finished his crying session, only lay again still holding each other. Taeyong did not care for Yuta's forehead uncomfortably pressed against his chest, did not care for their intertwined legs, did not care for the hair that tickled his chin.

_He just wanted that moment never to end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO FREAKING CUTE I'M- I'M SORRY REALLY IDK WHAT HAPPENED HERE I'M JUST LSJFKSGLJDSLKFSLDÇFD
> 
> okay okay i need to calm down
> 
> i'll see you soon~


	4. let's pretend we're in a different universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> penultimate chapter aaa ;w; i'm already missing this one, really... i'm liking to write the drabbles but this one is my favorite probably. idk, maybe when i publish the yule ball drabble it'll be my fave, but still this one is the best i wrote.
> 
> okay, i'm going to stop being so-freaking-sentimental-and-emo. fçklçd
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

Taeyong woke up with his aching shoulder, and he did not even know why. His vision was blurred; the only thing he could see was a strange layer of brown hair against his chin. It was then that he finally understood what was happening.

He tried to move a little, but not so much so as not to wake the person who was still holding him. He wanted to check if it was not a dream. And when Yuta's lovely face came into focus, he could not contain the growing feeling in his stomach. The face still had traces of tears from last night, though he looked like an angel asleep, so calm his expressions were. Taeyong faced the urge to kiss his forehead and all over his face, beginning to pull Yuta off his shoulder. But a hand gripping his wrist prevented him, and the moment he looked at Yuta, their eyes met. The Gryffindor still seemed fragile, and his pleading eyes were something hard to avoid.

“Please, stay,” his voice was an octave lower than the usual, it made Taeyong go back to bed and hug him.

“Okay…” he hummed, caressing Yuta’s hair.

After a few minutes, Taeyong complained that his arm was numb for staying in the same position for a long time. Yuta laughed softly, and they settled awkwardly, the youngest over Taeyong, lying on his chest as he wrapped one of his arms around his waist.

“You don’t find it weird?” Yuta asks, his ear pressed against where Taeyong's heart should be.

“Hm, no. If you’re in need of some affect right now, I understand. Last night you had a hard time, so it’s okay,” the Slytherin responds softly, drawing random patterns on the other’s back.

“It’s because we’re not used to do those kinds of things,” he replied, not knowing very well what he was talking about, too focused on Taeyong’s heartbeat.

“Well, _you_ are not used to it. And I’m always hugging you even if it’s for mere seconds or touching your hair,” his fingers slid to the brownish strands, tangling them.

Yuta buried his nose on the elder’s chest to repress a chuckle, his eyes closed, “yeah, I can’t deny…”

“But you’re always avoiding contact so I don’t do that often,” Taeyong continued to speak, smiling fondly at the needy boy in his arms.

“Sorry…” Yuta said, raising his head to look at Taeyong, resting his jaw on his ribcage, “…for being so stubborn and an ass to you,” he whispered the last part, blushing slightly.

“It’s okay,” The Slytherin stated, pushing Yuta’s bangs away to better see his angelic eyes, “I’m used to it.”

The Gryffindor just nodded, returning to the previous position. It was funny how neither of them seemed bothered by the way they were, and it was comfortable to stay that way. Strangely enough, Taeyong was warm and very affectionate, totally different from what he used to be commonly.

“What time is it?” Yuta asked lazily.

“I don’t know. It’s morning, I think,” he replied, not so sure and it made the other send him a cautious look, “if you’re worried that they’ll find us like this, I need to say that Ahreum just wake up when it’s lunch time, and the Ravenclaw duo won’t bother us,” Taeyong affirmed with a mocking tone, and Yuta grinned.

However, his smile suddenly faded away as he remembered something. “Aren’t you curious about what happened?” he was now staring at Taeyong, and he looked more attractive like this.

He frowned, sighing after, “honestly? I am. But I’ll only talk about it if you’re comfortable.”

The Gryffindor pursed his lips, “let me just—take some time, okay? I promise I’ll tell you, but not now. I’m still confused,” he seemed insecure. Taeyong could not just say that he _wanted_ and _needed_ to know, he just wants Yuta to talk about it whenever he’s capable to, and whenever he wants to.

“Fine. Anything you want.”

When he uttered these words, Yuta's eyes shone so brightly that it was surprising. Taeyong arched one eyebrow; unconsciously running his thumb over the younger's cheeks.

“Why are you like this?”

It caught him off of guard. He did not expect him to ask something like that. He shifted uneasily, still holding Yuta firmly.

“I just—like to comfort people. I used to do this with Hansol, and geez, he was such a needy child,” a soft laugh escaped his mouth, “I used to hug him and stuff, but then he suddenly stopped to ask for my affection, but I didn’t cared. Until I saw him and Ten and I understood.”

“You say it like you regret seeing him and Ten together,” the Gryffindor commented, looking almost annoyed and… jealous?

“It’s not like that—well, now he has someone that can not only hug him but kiss, it’s just—I already said that I like to give attention and affection, and I miss it sometimes,” Taeyong bit his lips nervously, unable to take his eyes off Yuta.

Yuta showed acknowledgement, but suddenly redness took over his face, “…I like…to be pampered,” he said in a low tone, stuttering a little.

“Are you trying to say that you want us to stay like this?” Taeyong smirked, though his heart was beating like crazy and he was sure that Yuta could hear.

“As friends? Yeah, I want to,” the Gryffindor’s eyes glimmered with hope. Taeyong found it cute.

“You don’t care about what the others will think?”

“Let’s pretend we’re in a different universe. When we’re alone, we could—do this… If it’s okay to you,” he was uneasy, that’s a fact. But the Slytherin would do anything to make him feel sure about it.

“No, it’s fine. I like your idea,” he assured with a big smile on his face, his hands waving through the mess he, himself, made on Yuta’s hair.

The two, after approving the agreement, eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. There was no way they could not feel at peace. Yes, _peace_. Something that _Yuta treasured the most_.  
  
And peace was where he was, _on Lee Taeyong’s embrace._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of yutae and so cheesy ughhhh they look like a couple, but unfortunately, they aren't ;;
> 
> YET!!!!!
> 
> oh, i don't want to say goodbye ;w;
> 
> i'll see you soon~


	5. ukrainian ironbelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i needed to add another chapter because 1) i can't say goodbye, not yet and 2) there's still a little more that i want to show you~ 
> 
> SO THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER YAAAAAAY and shit happens yeah i'm not even sorry tehehe~
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

Taeyong was not going to lie. He was extremely annoyed when Ahreum said she was going to the East of the forest with Yuta while he was due to head to the North with Jaehyun and Wendy. He wanted to spend more time with Yuta, and it would be easier to protect him if something happened. But as always, his sister had to mess it up, and now he walked through trees too tall and too scary with a Jaehyun mumbling the whole way and a Wendy stopping all the time, babbling about incredible plants on the floor. His patience was running out in that exact minute, he wanted to sneak into a hole and never leave, or turn around and go after the Gryffindor. Something inside Taeyong turned up, saying that it was strange that he wanted to stay close to Yuta all the time. However, there was not much to do; it was what he most wished.

The group walked another hundred yards in silence, their wands prepared just in case, what if the dragon suddenly tried to attack them? And even with Taeyong in the lead, it was possible to see that everyone was tense. Jaehyun never had contact with a real dragon in his entire life, and Wendy had only seen dragon’s eggs. The only one experienced in the subject was Taeyong, since his sister worked with dragons and he had even taken care of baby dragons.

The deadly silence and the darkness made them no less unconcerned. On the contrary, it only made them more nervous. And Ahreum had warned earlier that this type of dragon sniffs fear, and he would attack unprepared prey. _Super reassuringly_ , thanks Lee Ahreum, you’re the best sis ever, Taeyong thought to himself, rolling his eyes internally.

“So, how was the night with Yuta?” Wendy stopped beside Taeyong, smirking.

The Slytherin snorted, looking away, “it was fine. We just slept,” his attentive eyes scanned the area, looking for any sign of scales camouflaging in the trees’ woods.

“So lame,” she inflated her cheeks, not paying attention in the search.

“Hey, Taeyong, you should take a look at it,” it was Jaehyun’s voice that caught their attentions, and the one who was called approached, a little suspicious.

Taeyong glanced over to where Jaehyun was pointing at, and his eyes widened almost immediately. There was a huge crater on the floor, and vapor was coming out of it as if it had been made recently. The scent of sulfur was too strong for them to withstand, their nostrils burning with the horrible odor. Wendy covered her nose with both hands, and her expression was somewhat funny. Taeyong could only give her a small smile before turning back to the big hole with concern.

“We should go back. We need to tell Ahreum,” he turned, pulling the Ravenclaw duo by their shoulders. One particular spot on his spine began to sting, and he knew exactly what it was, “we don’t have time,” he whispered, “go find my sister, I’ll stay here,” he said, pushing them.

“But Taeyong—“ Jaehyun protested, worry filling his voice.

“You _need_ to go, you can’t deal with—“

He could not finish his sentence. A hot breath hit the trio and they stopped static in their place.

“What the hell is that…” when Wendy's voice echoed through the void, a growl was heard from where the warmth had come.

Taeyong gritted his teeth, “run, _now_.”

He did not have to say twice. The Ravenclaw duo ran as if their lives depended on it, and when they did it, a sound like fear itself reverberated next to Taeyong's voice shouting “ _bombarda!_ ” though they were too far away to do something else.

 

Yuta found Taeyong's sister cool; the problem is that they were in a very uncomfortable silence. Neither of them spoke a word as they intently searched for the dragon, and Yuta also could not deny that he was dying of concern for Taeyong and the others. _Especially Taeyong._ Of course, he was fond of Jaehyun and Wendy, but he and Taeyong had a good time these past years, despite all the fighting. If something happened to the Slytherin...

“So, you and my brother…” Ahreum's voice made him awake up from his thoughts.

“What?” he arched an eyebrow, looking at the woman who looked extremely ashamed.

“Are you two—you know… _dating?_ ” the last part was whispered, but Yuta could hear it clearly.

“No, we’re _not_!” he was all flustered now, avoiding eye-contact.

“Oh, I thought so…” she also looked flushed, pretending to be busy looking at the trees.

“Why?” the Gryffindor asked with curiosity.

“I don’t know. I just guessed,” Ahreum shrugged, and she knew that she was lying. However, Yuta didn’t need to know, right?

“You’re wrong. We’re not dating,” he clenched his fists, irritation evident in his speech.

“Okay, you don’t need to be stressed,” Ahreum raised her arms in defense, wanting to be at peace with Yuta.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I won’t talk about it anymore,” and she smiled sweetly, taking their way again.

“Thanks,” Yuta sighed, following Taeyong’s sister.

They walked for a long time, and it was hot. Both of them sweated a lot because of the heat, but Ahreum did not seem to want to rest. Yuta did not think it was going to be simple to find a dragon, but now it was _too hard_ and he did not like it at all. The adrenaline of being on the lookout for something dangerous made him very alert, it worried him at the same time, his heart rate was accelerated with the situation he was in, and it was not healthy.

As they were turning onto another trail, they heard footsteps of people running up behind them, then looked in the direction where Wendy and Jaehyun were coming, looking desperate.

“Wow, what happened?” Ahreum apprehensively asked as the Ravenclaw children stopped beside her, trying to catch their breath.

“Taeyong—dragon—he needs help!” Jaehyun tried to speak, pausing a lot in the middle of his attempts.

It took about seven seconds for Yuta to understand what he was talking about, and about another second for him to explode.

“Oh my Merlin, I can’t believe that you left him alone _again_!” he screamed at Yoonoh with fury, and without even waiting for an answer, he ran in the direction they had come, so fast that the others were surprised.

“Yuta, wait!” Ahreum tried to call him, but he was already far away.

“Lord, not again,” the Ravenclaw boy messed up his own hair, seeming stressed.

“Come on, we need to go after them,” the dragon’s hunter started to rapidly walk, already imagining the worst that could happen.

“What type of dragon is it?” it was Wendy who asked, and Ahreum wished that she could keep her pretty mouth shut at this moment.

“A _Ukrainian Ironbelly_ ,” her voice was somber as she uttered the dragon's name, chilling the other two.

“Holy shit…” the Ravenclaw duo cursed in unison.

“Yeah, _holy shit_.”

And they rushed back to save Taeyong and now, probably, a hot-headed Yuta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now you know why i needed to add another chapter? i wanted to make you anxious~ 
> 
> I'M NOT EVEN SORRY LALALALA~ 
> 
> no, sorry, really ;w;
> 
> but i'll see you tomorrow~~~ and i'll see you guys twice tomorrow because guess who's going to publish another drabble? yeah, me. 
> 
> soooo~ see ya <3


	6. i don't want to lose you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting yesterday, i was busy and couldn't write. :( 
> 
> but i will compensate with this last chapter + 3 new drabbles that i will post tomorrow!
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

Their legs already ached from running, and Wendy had complained about not being able to Disapparate so many times that it was no longer possible to tell. Ahreum was dying of concern, both Taeyong and Yuta were in serious danger, how could she not care? She did not know what she would do if something happened to her brother or that Gryffindor boy. She was so distressed that she could not see the tears streaming down her face, maybe it was sweat, but something told her otherwise. She had never been too good at hiding her emotions, and now she seemed to be worse off with someone so important to her at risk. Jaehyun wanted to comment on something to comfort her; however, he knew it would not do much good. The best thing to do at the moment was to find the boys and save them as fast as possible.

Suddenly, everything began to get darker and the trees seemed to have grown considerably in size. With their now heavy breaths, they slowed down. Both to take a breath and to keep the dragon from finding them. Ahreum took the wand out of her jeans, whispering “ _lumos_ ,” so that the light would better reflect the group's path. The Ravenclaw duo did the same, and then three dots of light walked through the dark forest.

A strong scent of burnt wood bothered the three of them, and the nearer the smell seemed, the more nervous they became. The sulfur odor had returned, and Wendy was already getting seasick again, while Jaehyun and Ahreum did not seem to mind, after all, they had more important things to worry about. Ahreum, even from a considerable distance, could not hear noises from the dragon. She had the experience of being able to hear dragons within a radius of about five hundred yards, but she could not hear anything and feel nothing but the smell of burning.

“ _Fuck_ , where are they?” Wendy cursed low, her bangs glued to her forehead from the accumulated sweat.

“That’s what I want to know,” Ahreum mumbled, looking around, trying to find any sign of her brother or Yuta.

When despair had begun to succumb to Ahreum's senses so that she would do something foolish, some sobs and whispers were heard from the left side of the path. The group looked at each other, and then began to run in that direction, completely forgetting all the tiredness and pain in their legs from running.

What they found surprised them. Taeyong was sitting on the floor that looked burned to the surroundings, but he seemed calm, his expressions were tender as he stroked Yuta's hair, he was crying compulsively against his shoulder, grabbing his scorched black shirt as if he was going to run away at any moment, but the way Taeyong whispered words of support against his ear said otherwise. What was stranger than the scene of the two so clingy with each other was the sleeping baby dragon in Taeyong's lap, comfortably letting smoke through his nostrils as he snored.

“What is happening?” Jaehyun whispered, not wanting to disturb the moment of the other two. Wendy and Ahreum remained static, not responding to the boy's doubts.

Taeyong had already noticed that they were there; however, he was too worried about Yuta to care what they were seeing. He put his hands on Yuta's back, stroking the place to comfort him, but he did not stop crying for a second. And as Taeyong repeated over and over again that he was fine, that he was not going to leave him alone, Yuta seemed to cry more and more.

“I don’t want to lose you,” the Gryffindor's voice was hoarse, full of pain and anguish, and Taeyong felt his eyes watering for seeing him like this.

“You’re not going to lose me, okay? I’m here now, and I promise that I’ll never leave,” Taeyong assured, kissing the top of Yuta's head, “everything’s fine, sunshine, so please, stop crying,” he whispered, hugging Yuta with one arm and holding the dragon with the other.

After some time and after Taeyong speaking the sweetest things in the gentlest voice, Yuta fell asleep on his shoulder, accompanying the baby dragon that also slept peacefully.

Ahreum was the first to approach, feeling Taeyong's face searching for any sign of injury, and she grumbled every time she found burn marks on his arms and some slight burns on his neck. Taeyong did not seem to care, either with his injuries or his overprotective sister. He could only look at Yuta's sleeping face and think how horrible it would be to lose him.

“Are you okay?” Ahreum asked, trying to detect any signs of lies in the Slytherin's eyes.

“I’m fine, the dragon was just trying to give me her baby,” he explained, and the dragon-hunter's face brightened with realization.

“We’re going to talk about it later. Now we need to take care of you and Yuta,” when she said it, she tried to catch Yuta, but Taeyong pulled him back, a possessive gleam in his eyes.

“I take care of him. You can take the dragon.”

Ahreum suppressed a smile, nodding, “okay,” and took the baby dragon with all the care of the world, moving away with it.

Taeyong tried to lift Yuta, but he fell back. Wendy came up to them, smiling sadly.

“You can’t take care of him in this state—“ she was cut off by an aggressive look from Taeyong, which surprised her.

He looked away, feeling guilty, “I’m sorry, it was just…”

“You are just trying to protect him, I know. But I'm not a threat,” the Ravenclaw girl told him, finally taking the Gryffindor away from his arms.

Taeyong looked lost and even depressing without Yuta, but he was too tired to protest. His back burned and ached, because of that he could not even get up. The one who helped him was Jaehyun, being careful to not touch parts that were already sore or it would make the situation worse.

All of them were already going back to the camp and would probably leave today, but an owl stopped in the middle of their way with a letter in its beak. It threw the paper in Taeyong’s direction, and Yoonoh managed to pick it up. He opened the contents, beginning to read aloud.

“ _Mr. Lee Taeyong, I hereby inform you that you will be competing in our Triwizard Tournament, representing Hogwarts as our champion. Therefore, I have to tell you that you have to go back to our school and stop your studies with your sister for a moment. Sincerely, Mr. LSM_ ,” he finished reading, looking at Taeyong with sarcasm, “congratulations! The director is still mad at you.”

“And I don’t give two shits,” Taeyong rolled his eyes, leaning on the Ravenclaw to keep moving.

“You should. Now you're in the Triwizard Tournament and that's no small feat,” Wendy commented, still carrying a now barely-awake Yuta.

“Tsk, fine,” he mumbled, not caring at all.

And on the same day they had to go back to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it? i hope you do~ 
> 
> i know the last chapter was confusing, it was my intention. it's because there's a continuation in the main plot, you know. and i'll publish it soon, i promise!
> 
> ahh, i don't want to say goodbye ;w;
> 
> i'll see you guys in another story, uh? bye-bye <3

**Author's Note:**

> ahreum is such a cutie, i love her so much ;w; 
> 
> i know shes just an oc, but sometimes i wish she was real to take care of taeyong. she's inspired in my sister, who's always taking care of me even though i'm not a baby anymore xD
> 
> i'll see you guys very soon~


End file.
